It has recently been discovered that certain 1,3-disubstituted urea compounds are modulators of the 5-HT2A serotonin receptor and thus are useful for treating patients with disorders related thereto. Disorders related to the 5-HT2A serotonin receptor include, for example, insomnia and related sleep disorders, dyssomnias, parasomnias, nonrestorative sleep, platelet aggregation, coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attack, angina, stroke, atrial fibrillation, thrombosis, asthma or symptoms thereof, agitation or symptoms thereof; behavioral disorders, drug induced psychosis, excitative psychosis, Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome, manic disorder, organic or NOS psychosis, psychotic disorders, psychosis, acute schizophrenia, chronic schizophrenia, NOS schizophrenia and related disorders, diabetic-related disorders and progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy and the like.
The 1,3-disubstituted urea compounds are disclosed and claimed in International Application No. PCT/US2004/023488 (published as International Publication No. WO 2005/012254), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and can be prepared according to the procedures described therein.
In particular, the Compound of Formula I, referred herein as 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea (APD125), has been found to be especially effective as a modulator of the 5-HT2A serotonin receptor.

However, APD125 was observed to have aqueous solubility of about 10 μg/mL or less in each of the following aqueous systems: (a) deionized water, (b) 0.01 N HCl (about pH 2), (c) phosphate buffer (about pH 7) and (d) saline (about 0.9% NaCl solution). Accordingly, 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea is considered to possess extremely poor aqueous solubility and would be expected to provide very low oral bioavailability. It is well known that an active drug substance administered by any route must possess some aqueous solubility for systemic absorption and therapeutic response. Compounds that have poor solubility often exhibit either incomplete or erratic absorption and thus produce a minimal response at a desired dosage.
Recognizing the problems, it was discovered that pharmaceutical compositions for APD125, which were disclosed and claimed in International Application No. PCT/US2006/038267 (published as International Publication No. WO 2007/041409), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, provide (a) substantial solubility, (b) pharmaceutical acceptability, (c) ease of processability during product manufacture, and (d) high oral bioavailability. In particular, it was observed that certain compositions allow for the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions containing APD125 in exceedingly high concentrations, such as concentrations up to about 350 mg/mL, thus allowing for convenient oral administration while at the same time achieving improved pharmacokinetic parameters, such as at least two fold higher bioavailability, compared to the aqueous suspension.
However, APD125 was found to be somewhat labile in solution at 25° C. forming a number of degradants, the most abundant of which are 2,4-difluoroaniline (DFA) and 3-(2′-methoxy-5′-aminophenyl)-4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazole, compound II shown below.

One aspect of the present invention relates to novel, solid-dosage formulations of APD125 which provide one or more of the following: (a) high oral-bioavailability, comparable to that of liquid formulations; (b) physical stability with respect to crystalline form; and (c) chemical stability better than that of liquid formulations. Consequently, the solid-dosage formulations disclosed herein are useful for treating certain 5-HT2A serotonin receptor-related disorders, such as insomnia and related sleep disorders.
Certain synthetic processes for preparing 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea have been described in PCT Applications PCT/US2004/023880 and PCT/US2006/002721, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
PCT Application PCT/US2004/023880 discloses processes that prepare 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea from 3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-methyl-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenylamine and 2,4-difluorophenyl-isocyanate in the presence of toluene (Example 5, PCT Application PCT/US2004/023880) with an impurity of 0.9 mole % identified as the desbromo of 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea and an overall purity of 98.2% purity by HPLC. While the solid state properties for 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea were not characterized, it was found in a subsequent experiment that the toluene process as described in Example 5 (PCT Application PCT/US2004/023880) was observed to be a mixture of at least Form I and Form II.
PCT Application PCT/US2006/002721 discloses processes that prepare 1-[3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenyl]-3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-urea from 3-(4-bromo-2-methyl-2H-methyl-3-yl)-4-methoxy-phenylamine and 2,4-difluorophenyl-isocyanate in the presence of an alcoholic solvent, such as methanol and n-propanol (Examples 1-5, PCT Application PCT/US2006/002721) to give substantially Form II.
Although Form II is considered the more thermodynamically stable polymorph, Form I was identified as the desirable crystalline form based on, inter alia, improved pharmacokinetic characteristics.